


Odd white lies

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, and pretends not to know how to skate, viktor has a crush on yuuri, viktor is an upcoming champion, yuuri is an instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Based on this post by aina-p. "AU where upcoming world champion Viktor Nikiforov pretends to be an amateur at ice skating just so he can get lessons from the cute, oblivious skating teacher next door."





	1. Odd liar

Yuuri was, to be fair, quite young when he started skating. And he did it mostly because he thought Yuuko was cute, and she liked skating, so of course he had to find a way to impress her with that. He wasn’t exactly _talented_ , but there was no denying that he had potential and talented or not, he was good at it; and he had fun doing it, which was important as well.

So years after his first time on ice, Yuuri was now a skating teacher alongside Yuuko and her husband Nishigori, and while teaching wasn’t as fun as skating on his own, he had no reason to complain. He was helping others and making some money in the process.

It was weird to have older students; Yuuri was pretty used to deal with kids and on rare occasions, teenagers.

Not only the man that crossed the front door was _older_ but he was also _not_ Japanese. And he was undeniably attractive. With his silver hair, piercing blue eyes and cared figure he was drawing all the attention from people all around regardless of their gender. Yuuko was obviously impressed when he approached her at the front table.

“Oh, you’re back!” Yuuko said, obviously pleased. Yuuri was impressed to hear this from the back where he was retrieving his skates. Had he seen this man before? _No, of course not_. “Here for another look around?”

“Not this time, no. I want to start learning how to skate ASAP,” the man said. He had a strong accent, probably Russian, and he was almost accidentally seductive.

“So you liked the installations this much, huh?”

“More like the teachers; but yes, it is a factor.”

Yuuri decided that it was better not to interfere, so he quickly tied his skates and went out on the ice. If this stranger thought he could flirt with Yuuko and gain something with it, he was going to be surprised. Nishigori could be quite possessive when the situation required it.

That the day the ice was mostly filled with people skating for the fun of it, so Yuuri was able to just go around watching and throwing casual comments, since he was not really teaching anyone at the moment. Hopefully this would end up being a quiet day with a few classes, so then he could leave early and enjoy sometime in his family’s _onsen_.

“Yuuri! Can you come here for a sec?” Yuuko called from afar, waving a hand in his direction. Only when he was about to reach her did he notice that the stranger was standing next to her.

“Yes, Yuuko?” Yuuri asked. He was always extremely casual with her; after all, they were best friends. Yuuri sometimes wondered had he been more confident in telling her how he felt when they were younger if things would’ve been different now.

Although it didn’t really matter anymore. Yuuri got over those feelings too long ago.

“This is Viktor Nikiforov. He will be starting his lessons today,” she pointed with a gesture in the stranger’s direction. “I was hoping if you could help him.”

Yuuri? Helping this stranger? Yuuri raised an eyebrow. How weird of him not to ask help from Yuuko personally, since he was flirting with her not even five minutes ago. He quickly recomposed his expression to an awkward smile; whatever the reason, he had to teach Viktor now.

“Of course. Good morning, Viktor. I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri said extending a hand in Viktor’s direction.

“Nice to meet you. I’ll be in your care.” Viktor squeezed his hand tightly, a somewhat weird smile pulling at his lips.

“Okay! Then I’ll leave you guys to it. If you need anything, please just say the word, Viktor,” Yuuko said as cheery as always, before leaving for the front table again.

There was a long silence as Yuuri watched her go before he realized he was supposed to say something. Viktor didn’t seem too worried about Yuuri’s lack of words; in fact, he seemed quite lost in his own thoughts, piercing blue eyes focused on Yuuri. It made him shiver, but he tried to hide it. This kind of intensity in someone’s expression was… _odd_.

 _Viktor_ was odd.

“Uhm, well, where can we start? Have you skated before?”

Viktor pushed a finger against his lips, probably thinking.

“I don’t think so. I guess you’re going to have to hold my hands until I gain some balance,” somehow he didn’t sound unpleased by that.

Okay. Holding a six year old by the hands was normal, something that he did almost every day; but holding someone obviously older than him, like Viktor, was… well, _odd_.

Squeezing Yuuri’s fingers between his, Viktor took his first step into the ice, and then another. Under Yuuri’s guidance, he started moving with ease, all without letting go of his hands; he didn’t want to be mean, but for someone that never skated in his life, Viktor was doing _really_ good. Yuuri was completely impressed after doing a round at a nice speed, always holding Viktor’s hands.

“Wow! You’re really good!” Yuuri exclaimed, his eyes fixed on Viktor’s feet that didn’t even falter. “Are you sure this is your first time on the ice?”

A small chuckle came out between his teeth. “Positive.”

Wasn’t Yuuri looking at Viktor’s feet, he could’ve seen the smile and gesture of complete adoration Viktor was directing at him.

Viktor came to his lessons almost every day for two months or so. He didn’t skip any, and while he was learning slowly, he was a good and obedient student. At first it was difficult for Viktor to be confident enough to let go of Yuuri’s hands, and even if he still fell or hit the walls trying to turn every now and then, he could see the progress and he was happy about it.

If Yuuri was honest, he _might_ have developed a crush on Viktor over the course of the weeks, a fact that was always the center of the conversation when he was helping Yuuko and Nishigori close the precinct.

But one day, Viktor didn’t come back. A day turned a week, a week a month. Yuuri found himself waiting for him behind the front table every day, just to realize that he was not going to appear like the day before.

Low on spirits, Yuuri arrived home to find Minako, a ballet teacher that was good friends with his family, completely absorbed by the TV. As always, she was watching a figure skating competition. The _Grand Prix Final_ that she talked so much about, probably.

Yuuri wasn’t in the mood. He just wanted to go to bed to get his thoughts away from Viktor as soon as possible, so he didn’t even consider staying to chat with her as he did in the past.

And suddenly, a name.

“ _Viktor Nikiforov has won the gold medal in his debut at the Grand Prix Final! The Russian impressed the crowd with-_ ” announced the commentator.

Yuuri tripped with his own feet on his way to the TV. On the screen, Viktor, _his_ Viktor, was greeting the crowd with a huge smile on his face, a bouquet in one hand and the gold medal in the other.

“ _Are you sure this is your first time on the ice?_ ”

“ _Positive._ ”

Yuuri smiled fondly. “ _Liar._ ”


	2. Stammi Vicino

Viktor needed a break, so he did everything in his power to get that.

Obviously, Yakov wasn’t so pleased when he found out about Viktor’s little runaway plan, but the coach knew better than anyone that Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t someone that you could just _control_. The guy was a force of nature on its own, always changing and running free, finding its own way and losing itself in it.

But after years and years of training, Viktor was tired of being a force of nature. He wanted to be a person at least for a moment.

So the plan went like this: Viktor wrote down a bunch of countries in pieces of paper and took one randomly out of a jar; this process helped him decide to go to Japan. When it came to _where_ exactly in Japan he was going to go, he simply picked a city so little and lost where no one would recognize him; somewhere in Japan where he could have a normal and peaceful time. That turned out to be _Hasetsu_.

He sneaked out of Russia and took a plane there. Yakov yelled at him on the phone, but Viktor wasn’t even listening; the air seemed well and the sky clearer.

He found a little room close to an ice rink and started his holidays walking his poodle, Makkachin; eating delicious food and just enjoying what life had to offer him. But as much as he wanted to run away, Viktor needed skating, so sooner than later he found himself visiting the ice rink nearby.

The place was rather small, but it had some kind of charm. He didn’t want to rush things, so he preferred to look around before getting some skates; if the rink was too crowded, he wouldn’t be able to do certain things, so it was better to make sure there was enough space for him.

Instead, Viktor spend the whole afternoon looking at this one instructor that caught his eye: a guy with black hair and glasses was constantly dancing and jumping around, or holding children by the hands to teach them how to gain some balance. He was patient and kind, enjoying these little things and showing his happiness all over his face; he was completely oblivious of his surroundings, of how he seemed to charm people in some way.

Looking at him was like staring into an innocent happiness right in the face.

Viktor was greedy, and he wanted that.

“Excuse me,” he called the attention of the woman behind the front table. “Who is he?”

She followed his eyes and smiled. “That’s Yuuri. He’s one of the instructors here.”

 _Yuuri_.

 

Viktor eventually came back with a plan. The only way he could spend as much time as he wanted with Yuuri without looking like a creep, was to have him teaching him how to skate. Well, Viktor was a professional figure skater, but surely pretending not to know how to skate wouldn’t be much of a problem.

So the plan went ahead. And his little crush grew into love in the course of two months that he spent almost every day practicing with Yuuri. All the little times he got hurt pretending to fall and hit the walls were completely worth seeing Yuuri worry and coming to his rescue.

But Viktor couldn’t stay much longer. The season was about to begin and he had to return to Russia.

He couldn’t tell Yuuri. What was he going to tell him? What if he hated him for lying? Viktor wasn’t ready to see Yuuri disappointed of him; to see him upset because of him.

“You did well today, Viktor. Don’t forget to put ice on your knee, okay?” Yuuri said, that bright smile appearing on his face. Viktor pretended to trip an hour or so ago and Yuuri was worried about him. “See you tomorrow, alright?”

Viktor nodded, knowing fairly well that there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow.

 

Leaving Japan turned out to be one of the hardest experiences Viktor had to go through. He couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder or backing up until the last possible minute; he knew he could come back, but would everything be the same after that? He was _leaving_ without saying _a word_ , after promising to come back the _next day_.

Closing his eyes and biting his lips, Viktor finally went on the plain. After all the more time it took him to go, the more time it would take to come back.

Eight months later, Viktor was declared the winner of the Grand Prix Final, the first time for him and certainly not the last. Everybody was impressed by his passion and his abilities, and none wanted to miss the opportunity of shaking his hand at the traditional banquet after the competition.

But Viktor was nowhere to be found.

 

It was a cold morning when Viktor arrived at the Ice Castle and he was surprised to find that the place seemed completely empty. The always diligent and cheerful Yuuko wasn’t behind the front table as she usually was and her husband wasn’t around either. But the place was open, so Viktor was sure that someone had to be around, unless this place closed in his absence.

This would’ve been _catastrophic_ to say the least.

He thought to himself that if there was none at the front table, the possibilities of being scolded from inviting himself in would be less likely, so Viktor crossed the door to the ice rink without trying to get some skates from the shelves.

The ice rink was filled with a familiar song coming directly from the speakers hanging on the walls. _Stammi vicino non te ne andare_. Viktor could recognize this song anywhere, because it was the song he used the whole season for his free program. Somehow Viktor already knew what he would find on the ice.

 _Yuuri_. Skating to his free program choreography so _perfectly_ that it seems like he’s been practicing for quite a long time, but that’s obviously not the case. The jumps aren’t perfect, but his step sequence is hypnotizing.

And suddenly it’s over, and Viktor is in tears.

Yuuri stopped in the middle of the rink to stare at Viktor; there was a little smile on his face, a smile with a tint of sadness. They stayed there in silence, looking at each other from afar for long minutes before Yuuri finally decided to skate in his direction.

“Добро пожаловать обратно мою любовь,” Yuuri leaned to whisper on Viktor’s ear.

Viktor’s face flushed uncontrollably from the surprise and he gasped, but soon enough he smiled and placed a hand on Yuuri’s neck to bring him closer and whisper back:

“ _Tadaima_ , Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the google translate Russian! In case you want to know what Yuuri said, look it up ;) thanks for reading!


End file.
